crona x kid
by animefangirl101
Summary: the kinshin has been defeated and all these pairings come out ,makaXsoul, black*star X tsubaki, and of course kid X crona. they invite everyone to kids house to tell everyone the news what will their future hold **there is some yaoi so if u dont like dont read** this is my first ever fanfic sooo please review rated t for future chapters :* and the yaoi is later in the chapter:)
1. Chapter 1

**okay this is my first ever fanfic and its about crona and kid, i love this pairing:)**

**disclaimer, i do not own anything except the story that is down below so to recap i don't own any of the characters or the show so don't sew me lol :P **

**and please i need reviews so i can get better wit my stories :)**

** chapter one**

Kid X Crona

Crona POV

It was a regular day at DWMA, the kinshin had been defeated and all of these pairings came out of the closet. One day maka and soul told everyone that they were together and of course I was happy for them and especially for maka she seemed so happy with soul. Tsubaki and black*star had announced that they were finally together. everyone was happy , kid and I have been together for about 4 months but we haven't told anyone yet and we have decide to invite everyone over to kids house tomorrow, I hope it goes well.

The Next day.

Everyone was sitting in the class room waiting for dr. stein to barge in the room with his rolling chair and fall in his face…..again. While we were waiting for dr. stein kid and I decided to invite everyone to kid's house and tell them the news. "Hey guys yall want to come over to my house tonight?" kid asked them nicely and they all said yes, I was happy and nervous at the same time. The rest of the day went by really fast, faster than I hoped it would be. Kid and I walked to his house holding hands. He looked at me and noticed that I looked worried." What's wrong my sweet Crona?"He asked while he stopped me and put his hands on my shoulder. "Nothing really I'm alright." I lied, I was always used to being alone and dealing with things on my own. "That's a lie" he said softly I looked away with a blush forming on my face and tears starting to drip down my cheeks. Kid gasped a little. "Crona what's wrong?" he said worryingly while bringing me into a warm hug filled with love, warmth and protectiveness. I couldn't speak still in shock from the hug and me being caught up in the tears, my throat hurt I was trying to speak but nothing came out so I clung to him and let all the tears flow out of me, soaking the front of his shirt. After about ten minutes of him shhing me and telling me to let it out I let go of his shirt and looked into his golden eyes. "What if the others don't approve of us?" I said quietly. "What if they hate us…. What if maka hates me?" I asked. He lifted my chin up so our lips were only a few inches away from his. " i don't think that will happen." He said softly. " but if that does happen I will always be by your side, okay?" with that said I gave him a assuring smile and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. " come on lets et to my house we don't want to be late now do we?" he said with a smile. and we walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We arrived at kid's house and we set out some snacks and we made sure the bowls were even. I didn't mind that kid was obsessed with symmetry I actually thought it was cute when he had his little freak outs :). A few seconds after we had the bowl even the doorbell rang and kid answered the door to see maka, soul, black*star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti. We all went into the living room; there was a couch, a love seat and two chairs. Maka, soul, black*star and Tsubaki sat on the couch, Liz and Patti sat in the chairs and me and kid sat in the love seat next to each other. I really wanted to hold his hand; I was scared of how the gang would react to the news. After talking about school and the weekend kid gave me a confident look that meant that it's time to tell them the news. I started to get nervous and I felt like throwing up but kid gave me a smile and I was okay. "We have some news that we would like you all to hear." He paused for a second to look at me and take my hand and for me to stand up with him. Everyone looked confused. "We have been dating and sneaking around for abbot 4 months and we decided that today would be the appropriate night to tell everyone and we hope you will accept us as we are." When kid had said this everyone looked shocked. There was a long pause the maka walked up to me slowly, I thought "she hates me now what am I going to do, I don't know how to deal with this!" I was scared and clung to kids arm. She was now a foot away with this disappointed look in her eyes. "Crona I never." She said quietly "thought I would be this happy when you found that special someone and it turns out its kid!" she exclaimed happily while giving me a strong hug. I was relieved. "I thought you would be mad at me and hate me or something." I said quietly. "I would never hate or be mad at you no matter whom you date or who you are." She said with a smile. "So why didn't you tell us before?" soul asked. "Well, I was kind of scared to; I thought you guys would hate us since were both guys I guess. Kid wanted to tell you sooner but like I said I was scared so he didn't tell you guys till tonight, I'm sorry." After I said this kid put his hand on my knee to comfort me and everyone had a smile on their face. "You don't have to be sorry man it's alright that your door swings that way." Black star said loudly while standing up for no apparent reason, then Tsubaki got him to sit down on the couch again. "Alright who wants spaghetti? "Kid asked standing up happily. We followed him into the kitchen/dining room "kid. Let me make dinner tonight you made it the other day." I said quietly. "Okay." He said with a smile "we will help too!" maka said from behind me with Tsubaki, patty, and Liz behind her. "And the other guys can sit and talk I guess." She said with a smile "okay!" I said happily. So we made dinner while the other guys talked to each other. When dinner was done everyone sat with their partner and kid and I sat next together, we ate dinner and everyone left. We were alone now. "Hey kid. " I began but was cut off by kid bringing me into a tight embrace and a passionate kiss. His lips were pressed against mine then they started to move and I tried to keep up pace with him, he could tell I couldn't keep up so he slowed down a bit. The kiss was getting hotter, he was now nibbling on my bottom lip wanting to explore my mouth, I granted him entrance, and our tongues entangled together exploring each other's mouths. It lasted a little while longer then we parted for air. "Crona?" kid said quietly holding me in his arms. "Hmmmm." I replied. "You know how you live under the dwma in that cell room?" he asked quietly. "Yeah what about it I said looking up into his golden eyes fixed on the wall. "Well….. I was thinking…" he trailed off. "Thinking of what?" i asked impatiently. "Well I was thinking that maybe you can come live with me….but only if you want to that is" I was shocked by what he said; I didn't know what to say. "Yes" I said quietly. "YES!" I said louder then I found myself on top of him in the floor apparently I had tackled him to the ground and was straddling him. We had never done anything past making out on the couch, to tell you the truth I was nervous about that sort of thing but I was ready to take it a step further. "Hey kid." I said nervously while still straddling him "I think I'm ready to take another step" I trailed off." But that's only if you want to!" I blurted out, nervous of what he might say, He gave me a sweet smile." I want whatever crona wants." With that said he picked me up with my legs around his waist and carried me to his room.


End file.
